megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
YHVH
YHVH, "unpronouceable", is a version of the Tetragrammaton. YHVH is an important figure in the Shin Megami Tensei series. He is often seen as a firm and lawful, if not ruthless, figure who holds little empathy towards humanity. History YHVH, commonly known as the Tetragrammaton - Greek for "four-letter word", is claimed to be the Hebrew name of God. There are many variations even within the Hebrew scriptures as to the pronunciation as well as spelling of the word, and this continues to be the subject of debate to this day. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Final Boss *Shin Megami Tensei II: Final Boss *Kyūyaku Megami Tensei: Final Boss Profile Throughout ''Shin Megami Tensei series, YHVH is characterized as a vain dictator who has created the universe in such a way that it will be subjugated under him forever. Lucifer rejected YHVH's authority and took one-third of the heavenly host to revolt against YHVH; however, Lucifer was defeated and banished to the demon world, falling from grace and subsequently becoming the lord of the demon world. YHVH is commonly referred as the "true enemy" throughout the series by Lucifer. ''Megami Tensei II'' YHVH is encountered atop a corporate skyscraper overlooking the Ginza. The CEO is actually Satan in human guise. You can pledge allegiance to YHVH or do battle with him, for a total of three possible resolutions to Megami Tensei II. This ending is not available unless the player performs a number of altruistic tasks before encountering Lucifer. Lucifer in Megami Tensei II most truly represents goodness and justice. He is however villainized by the events of Megami Tensei I, the reality of which is scewed by the 4th wall bending antics of the original Megami Tensei games. For this reason the player can cut their game length in about half by slaying Lucifer prematurely. Before facing Satan and finally YHVH, Lucifer, now an ally, takes the form of an avatar of Ahura Mazda, suggesting that Satan is in fact a form of Angra Mainyu. It is too bad that anyone who actually played the games would know that the Asura Lord is Angra Mainyu. Both either side of Zoroastrianism dualism. It is thought if not for Zoroastrianism, there would be no room for "angels" in the monotheistic tradition. (disclaimer: The above description is based on first hand game play of Kyūyaku Megami Tensei. Please read the next section for details) ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' This is a considerable remake of Megami Tensei I and II. Please see the section just above if you've not already. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' The protagonist can choose to the Lawful alignment in Shin Megami Tensei, where he aligns with YHVH. YHVH's plan is to create the Thousand Year Kingdom of God, and Utopia consists of new angels and ruled by YHVH. To do so, however, YHVH decides to cleanse to world, and sent Thor as an agent to destroy Japan. YHVH plays a minor role in the Neutral alignment, the protagonist destroys both angels and demons, hoping to create a new, free world raised by mankind.In the Chaos alignment, the protagonist can choose to align with Lucifer, where the protagonist destroys the angels and restore the olden gods. Lucifer eventually thanked him for doing so, but warns him to be careful, as the "true enemy" still exists. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' : ;Aeon Genesis translation YHVH appears as a respected figure in Shin Megami Tensei II, he is worshiped by the peoples of Tokyo Millennium. They are foretold that a savior will descend from God, and show the citizens salvation. Since the Messians running Tokyo Millennium are angels, and because the aforementioned 'savior' has yet to arrive, they began fearing that YHVH has abandoned them. They believed that, if they carried out the plans as YHVH foretold, YHVH would once again appear before them. In order to do so, they need a savior they could control. That savior is Aleph. In ancient times, YHVH created Lucifer and Satan respectively, Satan was used as an instrument to judge the world, humans, angels and demons alike. However, Lucifer's pride allowed him to revolt against God, and was banished from heaven. Depending on Aleph's choices and alignments, he can either choose to side with YHVH, or to defy him and defeat him. In the Neutral and Chaos alignment path, Satan decides to use the Megiddo Arc (a powerful laser weapon within Eden) to destroy all life on the planet as his judgment. He is killed by Aleph before he can carry out his plans, and his death prompts the appearance of YHVH. In the Law alignment, Satan will chose to align with Aleph, however, he crumbles to dust after defeating his creator. Should Aleph chooses to align with Lucifer, after defeating his creator, Lucifer will return to his angel form, after defeating YHVH. Lucifer does not crumble to dust like Satan, nowhere is this shown or even implied. In any alignment, prior to Aleph's battle with YHVH, he is forewarned that by defying God's Will, Aleph will suffer a never-ending cycle of punishment, as YHVH would torture Aleph, kill him, reincarnate him, and continue torturing him until the end of time for committing the 'Ultimate Sin' -defeating God. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' While not being identified as YHVH, it is strongly implied that it can be brought back by the "Great Will", which Kagutsuchi is a part of. Kagutsuchi, in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne is responsible for destroying and re-creating thousands of worlds in different times. He is largely responsible for the Conception, where the world is voided into a vortex world, recreating the world according to others' Reasons. In the Maniax version of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne unlocks an optional dungeon, namely the Deep World of Amara. In there resides Lucifer, where he would explain the Great Will's actions and the nature of the Conception. Since the Hito-Shura is neither human nor angel, he will be less likely to be blessed by God. At some point, the Lady in Black besides Lucifer would imply that being a demon, the Hito-Shura is doomed to be detested by God, however, even so, the fallen angel will bless him. By venturing to the Fourth Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala, the Hito-Shura will realize that Hijiri, a reporter who has assisted him throughout the story actually died when the Conception occurred, having failed to reach the hospital in time. However, he continues to exist in the Vortex World as his punishment for committing the "ultimate sin". Hijiri is trapped in an endless cycle of suffering, death and rebirth, being forced to witness the creation and destruction of each world without having any chance to affect the outcome. Due to this, it is there is speculation that Hijiri is a reincarnation of Aleph, the main character of Shin Megami Tensei II, who committed the "ultimate sin" by defeating YHVH at the end of the game. Should the Hito-Shura chooses to reject all the reasons, complete the Deep World of Amara and meet Lucifer will unlock the sixth, and the 'True Demon Ending'. After defeating Kagutsuchi, Lucifer remarks that by defying the Great Will and chooses to side with him, The Great Will shall curse the Hito-Shura for eternity, implying that Hito-Shura will suffer the same fate, or worse as Hijiri. However, Lucifer will also comfort the Hito-Shura that even if the Great Will would curse him, he will have the blessings of Lucifer. Hito-Shura, becomes Lucifer's successor, making him Lucifer's next in line to as the God of Chaos (Hito-Shura, by this point, will be referred to by Masakados as the King of Chaos). Hito-Shura then leads the legions of Chaos in the final battle against the Great Will. ''Devil Survivor'' While not actually appearing, it is heavily implied that "Yehowah" is responsible for the Tokyo lockdown, as Metatron was commanded to start it. Just before the fight with Belial, Loki explains the history of the King of Bel, saying that in 2500 bc, Bel ruled the world, until Yehowah defeated him in 600 bc. Trivia *Despite being characterized as a being who constantly opposes the player characters, the directors of the Shin Megami Tensei games have gone on record as saying that "God is not the source of all evil in the MegaTen universe". See Also *Metatron *Lucifer *Satan Category:Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei II